


Just A Lesson…

by Elisabete_Ilejay



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2shot, F/M, HInata Hyuuga - Freeform, Hinata is so sexy, Jiraiya - Freeform, Jiraiya is the really ero-sennin, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, hinata is so cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabete_Ilejay/pseuds/Elisabete_Ilejay
Summary: ❝ Jiraiya encarava a jovem Hyuuga de maneira confusa... afinal, não estava entendo a proposta da mesma. ❞E é daí que o 'Ero-Sennin' é convocado por Hinata Hyuuga. Teria de ensiná-la coisas que a jovem mulher não havia aprendido! Ainda...[JiraHina¡Centric]  [Casual]  [Diferença de Idade]+18
Relationships: Hinata Hyuuga & Jiraiya, Jiraiya/Hinata Hyuuga





	Just A Lesson…

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente em 2019, nos sites Social Spirit/Spirit Fanfics e Wattpad. Não se encontra mais disponível na primeira plataforma, apenas na segunda. E também estará disponível no site Nyah!Fanfiction (futuro Plus Fanfiction).
> 
> No mais, deixo pras notas finais. Boa leitura❣️

> _Jiraiya encarava um jovem Hyuuga de maneira confusa… afinal, não estava entendendo a proposta da mesma._

_**3 horas atrás ...** _

Hinata encontrava-se impaciente… estava na roda das “Garotas de Konoha”: Sakura, Ino, Tenten e, até mesmo, Temari profissional-se presente. No bar, falavam de tudo um pouco, aquele era o mundinho delas longe das responsabilidades ninjas e de qualquer homem que pudesse vim julgar sua moral. E, claro, para mulheres no seu vigor, saude e juventude, é perfeitamente normal que falem de sexo! Contudo, a jovem de olhos perolados sentiu-se excluída no meio _daquele assunto_ .

— Hina-chan, você não tem nada a dizer? — Perguntou Tenten de forma curiosa. _O que poderia dizer se não tinha uma droga da vida sexual ?!_

— Er… e-eu não sei. — Respondeu insegura, gaguejando. Fazia tempo que isso não ocorria pois aprendera, com o tempo, a lidar melhor com sua timidez e gagueira. Mas, para completar seu estado de constrangimento, tirar suas bochechas ruborizarem. _Mil vezes droga!_

" _Com tanta coisa pra falar, tinha que falar 'não sei', Hinata-baka!_ ", Ralhava-se internamente percebendo que havia ganhado a atenção curiosa das meninas.

— Como assim "não sabe"? — Perguntou Temari, fazendo aspas no ar com as mãos (NA: Não, com os pés, mané!). Esta tinha o olhar investigativo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Hinata encolheu-se com todos aqueles que olhares sobre si. Todavia, uma única que suspeitava da Hyuuga estar tão quieta perante o assunto era uma certa loira com franja no rosto.

— Não tenho… — deu uma pausa para respirar fundo. Não queria gaguejar novamente, principalmente agora, que estava sobre o olhar de todas. — Uma vida sexualmente ativa.

— Ou seja, é virgem! — Ino observou, certeira, rindo anasalado. Já esperava pela resposta há tempos. Sakura lhe deu uma cotovelada, acompanhado de um olhar repreendedor. Hina ficou ainda mais vermelha - Que é ?! Só fui mais direta.

As jovens mulheres voltaram sua atenção à mocinha de lindos olhos perolados… Sakura tinha um sorriso acolhedor já que, até dois meses atrás, era virgem também. Tenten tinha o cenho arqueado; estava um pouco surpresa por uma jovem de dezenove anos ser virgem. E Temari cospira o saquê, ao ouvir como palavras iniciais da loira, que bebia com tanto gosto; jurava que todas à mesa, eram _mulheres feitas_ …

— Não sei o porquê a surpresa, meninas… — falou a loira com certo sarcasmo, notando a reação das amigas. Tenten deu de ombros.

— Sei lá… eu imaginava que todas nós já tínhamos ido pra cama com alguém pelo menos duas vezes. — Respondeu uma morena de penteado de "Pucca". Temari acenou em concordância. Ino riu mais abertamente, com uma Haruno negativando com a cabeça.

— O primo da Hina-chan é super protetor, e você sabe disso, Tenten-san. — A rosada respondeu calmamente. Hinata, que até o momento não ousou falar nada nem se mexer, acenou positivamente para a mesma sensação como bochechas voltarem a ruborizar. — É provável que ele só deixe ela vir conosco pra cá porque você está entre nós, e prometi cuidar da nossa caçula.

Parecia algo até vergonhoso de se comentar, contudo, Hinata era a mais jovem do grupo. Por isso, era a que mais tinha proteção. E não obstante, por ser uma Hyuuga e ter o jeito naturalmente manso e meigo, como garotas faziam questão de passar um boa imagem e não “pervertido” Hinata.

— Sabe, Hina-chan… acho que, agora que você têm dezenove anos, deve sair da aba do Neji-san e curtir a vida. — Comentou Ino, casualmente. A garota arregalou os olhos, mas, intimamente, havia apreciado a ideia. _Fazia algum tempo que pensava naquilo…_ — É isso aí! Tem que sair mais com a gente, beber de vez em quando, e pegar algum boy magia. — Enumerou nos dedos, falando em um tom quase de ordem. A morena se encolheu, porém, acenou positivamente.

— Eu não! — Repreendeu a Mitsashi, já conhecendo bem o papo da loira de olhos turquesa. 

— É verdade… Tenten tem razão. — Concordou Temari, continuando a beber seu saquê. Já estava levemente alterada. — Na primeira vez, pega alguém mais velho. Você não irá se arrepender, digo isso por experiência própria.

— NANII ?! — Perguntaram, gritando, uníssono. Estavam chocadas, pois acreditavam que uma loira dos cabelos volumosos havia perdido a virgindade com Shikamaru.

— V-você não era virgem q-quando começou a namorar o Shikamaru-san? — Perguntou Hina de forma inocente. Todas acenaram como quem responder a mesma pergunta. Temari sorriu maliciosa.

— Mas é claro que não! Precisava ter experiência, como a mais velha do grupo. — Falou em falsa pose autoritária. As mais jovens negativaram com a cabeça…

— Gostaria de saber quem foi o corajoso já que, de todas nós, você é a mais brava. — Disse a loira com a franja a cobrir um dos olhos.

— Como eu disse, foi alguém mais velho… mas, voltando ao assunto, Hina-chan, veja um cara legal, que você sabe que entende bem do assunto e que não vai te tratar como uma qualquer. — Aconselhou a mais velha em tom amigável. — Ah, e que seja bonito, por favor. Pois você é linda, e com um corpão!

Hinata timidamente acena com a cabeça mediante os conselhos de Temari, a fim de encerrar o assunto "polêmico".

— Não fale como se a Hina fosse fazer algo assim esta noite…

— _Talvez eu faça_ . — Disse baixinho, somente para si. Quando mirar o olhar adiante, avistou alguém conhecido: o 'ero-sennin'. Ele estava bebendo enquanto conversava distraidamente com um ninja qualquer, rindo em alguns momentos.

_Alguém mais velho, legal, que não iria tratá-la como uma vadia, que entendia do assunto (e muito bem, obrigada!)… E, um detalhe importante, bonito!_

_BINGO!_

Uma perolada havia achado seu "homem experiente"… agora, era só se embebedar ao lado das amigas doidas para ganhar coragem e tomar a atitude de conversar com o mais velho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham aproveitado. Como notaram, ou não, essa é uma 2shot. O segundo capítulo ainda está sendo escrito, então não espere uma atualização agora… vai demorar o pouquinho.  
> Porém, quando o segundo capítulo estiver pronto, vou postar numa sexta-feira.
> 
> Se você gostou, deixa seu kudo e seu comentário também, por favorzinho!
> 
> Também me siga no Wattpad, meu user por lá é @Girl_Lion. 
> 
> No SS, você me encontra como @AzamiIlejay.
> 
> No Nyah, é ElisabeteIlejay.


End file.
